


Isabel

by Amber1100



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1100/pseuds/Amber1100
Summary: The daughter of Kit Marlowe grew up around the de Clermont's and later is sired by Baldwin de Clermont and mates with Jack Blackfriars.I originally posted the chapters on Tumblr. I'm also going to post them here.Tumblr: Amberash05
Relationships: Jack Blackfriars/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabel Marlowe and I am 9 years old. I live with my father and occasionally his friend, Master Matthew Roydon. That's what he goes by right now, but I know his real name. Uncle Matt is away with Uncle Gallowglass and sadly won’t be back for a while. I am supposed to be sleeping, but I am hanging out with my father at Uncle Matt's house. He is just drinking wine while we talk. All of a sudden we hear the front door open and someone steps in. There is some hushed talking in the hallway, Father puts a finger to his lips and indicates for me to stand behind him. He slowly walks to the door of the room and opens it. 

“Who the hell are you?” Father asks harshly. As I creep around him, I see who he is talking to. There is a blonde woman wearing a plain white shift. All of a sudden Uncle Matt speeds down the stairs and stands next to the women. His eyes were trained on my father 

“Uncle Matt?” I question. 

“Stand down. She's with me.” Uncle Matt says, still looking at Father.

“She is a witch. I am sure of it.” Father states 

“Master Roydon. We weren't expecting you for weeks yet.” Pierre states as confused as the rest of us. 

“Send for Raleigh. He is bewitched.” Father exclaims. As he does I carefully move from behind Father and go to give Uncle Matt a hug, but Father stops me and pulls me behind him once more. Once behind him I cross my arms in a pout and turn to stare at Uncle Matt and the witch. 

“Kit... Enough! Let me make this exceedingly clear. I am perfectly well and in my right mind. This is Diana. And if you want to keep a tongue in your head, you will speak of her with respect. She's here not as my guest, but as lady of the house. She is my wife, Kit.” Uncle Matt says while also looking around to Francoise and Pierre. With a stern look at the adults, he turns to me, smiles a bit, and opens his arm. I smile back and run into his outstretched arms giggling as he picks me up and hugs me. “Hello, Izzy”

“Hello, Uncle Matt,” I say back with a huge grin on my face, “You got married and you didn’t even invite me how rude of you mister.” 

“Well, it was a bit quick. How has your father been?” Uncle Matt asks

“He’s been the same” I answer before questioning, “Does grandpa Philippe know? 

Uncle Matt’s eyes darken and I know I shouldn’t have asked, “No he doesn’t and he’s not going to know” I nod and move on. “I am going to go take Diana upstairs.” With that, he leaves to his rooms. 

**3rd Person**

“Who is Izzy?” Diana asks Matthew. Matthew was getting ready and was about to go talk to Kit.

“Isabel Marlowe. Kit’s only daughter. You won’t find her in any history book or in any writing because as far as the future is concerned, she doesn’t exist.” Matthew said while doing up the buttons on his shirt, “My family and I did a very good job to erase her existence and keep her safe.”

“She called you ‘Uncle Matt’” Diana further questions

“Kit never told me who her mother was and I knew not to ask. She isn’t a daemon like he is. She appeared on his doorstep with a note. From then on I helped take care of her and she became my niece. She still is my niece. The De Clermont’s, we all fell in love with her personality and her light, but none more than Baldwin. I can’t say more, but when we get back to our time maybe you can convince him to introduce her properly. Now I must really go talk to Kit.”


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel POV

With Uncle Matt home it means I am to stay with him instead of my father. Uncle Matt doesn’t agree with how father raises me so he takes care of me instead while he’s home. I have seen Uncle Matt enter and leave the house, but he hasn’t introduced me to his wife yet. All-day I’ve been helping Francoise around the house and finally she released me. Uncle Matt’s wife was in her room so I carefully walked up the stairs towards the room. I slowly knocked on the door until I heard her tell me to come in 

“Hello, I’m Isabel, but Uncle Matt calls me Izzy,” I said shyly. I crossed my right leg behind my left and I waited for her reaction. 

“Hello, Izzy my name is Diana,” She said softly, “How are you today?”

“I am good. How are you? Can I call you Aunt Diana?” I said rapidly while having a bright smile across my face. Suddenly I was lifted from behind and put into someone’s arms. With a shriek, I whipped around to see Uncle Matt.

“Now what are you lovely ladies talking about,” Uncle Matt asked with a broad smile as he looked between me and Mistress Roydon. 

“Nothing Uncle Matt, we were just talking,” I replied with a toothy grin. I then turned my original question on him, “Can I call Mistress Roydon, Aunt Diana?” He looked to Mistress Roydon who nodded and then also replied with a nod. I flung my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder, “Thank you, thank you, thank you. I’m going to tell Francoise.” 

As I jumped from his arms and ran to find Francoise I heard Uncle Matt yell at me, “Be careful Izzy especially when going down the stairs.” 

“I will Uncle” I called back, but continued to run. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a little while later and I was hanging out in my room reading when I heard a soft knock in the door. I sit up and make sure I look presentable before calling out, “Come in.”

Uncle Matt and Aunt Diana open the door and there is a little boy behind them. He seems to be approximately my age. Uncle Matt starts introducing him. “This is Jack,” He says, “He’s going to be staying with us for a while.” 

I get up and move towards the three of them. I stretch my hand towards him and say, “Nice to meet you Jack. My name is Isabel, but you can call me Izzy.”

He reached out and shook my hand. He gave me a bright smile and said, “I think we will be great friends.”


	3. Chapter 3

Since Jack has been here I’ve been spending most of my time with him. We’ve been off getting into trouble and playing. Once Jack was settled, he started to help Piere with things around the house. We finished our chores around the same time. 

“What was your family like?” I ask him. We are sitting next to each other playing with some of the toys I have. 

“I don’t remember a lot about them,” He responds looking down at his toys, “They died when I was young. Sometimes I think I can see my mother’s smile in my dreams, but it leaves a little after a while. I’ve been on the streets since.”

After he said that there was a bit of silence I put my arm around his shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze. I then say, “I understand that. I grew up with my father and Uncle Matt. My mother gave me up to my father. She also gave him two notes. One for my father and one for me. I’ve never seen either. Father said he would give me my note when I am old enough, but I don’t know what that means.” I let go of him and turn back to play with the toys. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

We played and talked until it got dark. Later I was hanging out in my room when I hear the door downstairs open. Everyone had already gone to bed so I carefully snuck downstairs to see who is at the door. Peaking around the corner I saw Cousin Gallowglass. I ran up to him with my arms open and hugged his legs from behind. I also smush my face into the back of his coat. He stood frozen for a second before bending down and around to pick me up. 

“Hello, little one. How has London been keeping you while I’ve been away?” Gallowglass asks me 

“It’s been good” I respond while wrapping my arms around his neck, “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. Is our uncle upstairs?” He questions. I nod to him. Slowly he let me down and started to move quickly and quietly up the stairs. I stay downstairs until I hear laughing and then I run upstairs to Uncle Matt’s room where I see him and Gallowglass hugging with Aunt Diana on the side just smiling. 

“How are you?” Uncle Matt asks after he and Gallowglass pull apart. 

Gallowglass’s heavy accent responds with, “I'm well. How are you?”

“All the better for seeing you,” Uncle Matt quips back a wide smile still on his face. 

“Eh, and where the hell have you been?” Gallowglass questions while he walks inside and sees Aunt Diana, “The inn-keeper in Chester said you left without paying your bill.”

“This is Diana.” Uncle Matt introduces. He has a hand around Diana as he keeps her close, “And this is my nephew, Gallowglass.”

“Nice to meet you, Gallowglass,” Aunt Diana has a wide smile as she greets him. 

Gallowglass stares at the two of them in confusion, “A witch. Taking her ease in your parlor.” I go to stand next to Gallowglass and look up at him. He once again reaches down and picks me up to settle on his side. 

Uncle Matt responds to the confusion with a simple, “I have a great deal to tell you.”

“That's an understatement. First, I must discharge my duties.” With me still in his arms, Gallowglass reaches into his pocket to pull out two letters both has grandpa Phillippe’s seal stamped on them with red wax, “A courier handed these to me. It's from your father in France.” 

Gallowglass handed one of the letters to me and the other to Uncle Matt. My letter had my name written along the back in ink. I quickly hopped out my cousin’s arms and ran to my room to read my letter. 

_ Dear My darling Isabel,  _

_ It has been some time since I have seen you as you have been spending your time in London with your father and uncle. As I have ordered Mathios to come home, I request you come as well to see me. I will have your room prepared for you and I will have the chef prepare your favorite food. The purple violas have bloomed as well you should see them. _

_ I await your arrival.  _

_ Avec Sincère et Amour,  _

_ P. de Clermont _

Looks like I am going to France.

_*Translation -With sincerity and love_


End file.
